The Super Hero Squad Show
The Super Hero Squad Show is an American cartoon series by Marvel Animation. It is based on the Marvel Super Hero Squad action figure line from Hasbro, which portray the characters of the Marvel Universe in a cartoonish super-deformed-style. The series' animation is produced by Film Roman. The show debuted on Teletoon in Canada on Sunday, September 13, 2009 at 8:30 am as part of the network's Action Force block. The show was to debut on Cartoon Network in the United States on September 19, 2009, but has aired five days earlier on September 14. It also joined the line-up of a Australian free-to-air children's channel, ABC3, when it launched on December 4. The show debuted in the UK on NickToons in October 2009. Prior to the beginning of the series, the villainous Doctor Doom, in pursuit of universal domination, attempts to acquire the limitless reality-bending power of the "Infinity Sword." He is stopped by Iron Man, but as a consequence of their battle, the sword is shattered into numerous "fractals" that rain down on Super Hero City. Plot Season one As the series begins, Doctor Doom has forged alliances with just about every supervillain forming the Lethal Legion in order to hunt down the scattered fractals, each of which possess dangerous and different powers of their own. Doom's forces, including his two primary henchmen MODOK and the Abomination, dwell in Villainville which is separated from Super Hero City by a giant wall erected at the start of the series premiere. Once again opposing Doom's plan is Iron Man, now leading the elite team known as the Super Hero Squad, consisting of Falcon, Hulk, Silver Surfer, Thor, and Wolverine. Each squad member represents a specific factor to make an ideal team: *Iron Man = Technology Factor *Hulk = Strength Factor *Falcon = Speed Factor *Silver Surfer = Energy Factor *Thor = Elemental Factor *Wolverine = Animal Factor The Super Hero Squad are headquartered in the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, and are frequently aided in their defense of Super Hero City by their boss Captain America, S.H.I.E.L.D. leader Ms. Marvel, rookie "Squaddie" Reptil, and many more of their superhero friends. By the end of Season One, the Infinity Sword is reforged when Galactus arrives to devour the Earth. It is later revealed that the Infinity Sword can only be wielded by someone who wields The Infinity Gauntlet. Silver Surfer rejoins Galactus as his Herald and leaves the team with the Infinity Sword in his possession. As of the aftermath of the battle, Villainville is destroyed, and Doctor Doom and his henchmen are arrested. Season two A second season has been announced and is currently in production. The second season will revolve around the Super Hero Squad gaining a new team member and will travel to different parts of the Marvel Universe, travel through the galaxy, travel to different dimensions, and travel through time. Thanos will be one of the main villains. This season will also feature the debuts of Nova, Captain Marvel, the Squadron Supreme, Hercules, Zeus, Annihilus, and She-Hulk. Episodes Main article: The Super Hero Squad Show/Episodes Production The show's executive producers include Alan Fine, Simon Philips, and Eric Rollman, with Joe Quesada and Stan Lee as co-executive producers. Cort Lane is supervising producer. Mitch Schauer, creator of the Nickelodeon series The Angry Beavers, is the show's supervising director and character designer. Matt Wayne is the show's story-editor and head writer.Other writers include Michael Ryan, Nicole Dubuc, Atul N. Rao, Eugene Son, James Krieg, and Mark Hoffmeier. Jamie Simone voice directs the series. Novelty song writer, Parry Gripp composed the theme song. Cast *Charlie Adler - Captain Britain, Doctor Doom, Melter, Plantman, Sabretooth, Wrecker, Super-Skrull, Doombots, Cynthia "Coco" Von Doom, Phil Sheldon from "Marvels" *Carlos Alazraqui - Cyclops, Ringmaster, Captain Australia *Shawn Ashmore - Iceman *Alimi Ballard - Falcon, Thunderball *Ted Biaselli - Helicarrier, Loki, Mole Man, Tricephalous, Terrax *Steven Blum - Wolverine, Heimdall, Zabu, Abomination, Fin Fang Foom, Pyro, Thanos, Redwing *Dave Boat - Thor, Thing, Uatu, Trapster, Baron Mordo, Galactus' Mom, Captain Liechtenstein, John Porter *A.J. Buckley - Batroc the Leaper, Klaw, Toad *Ty Burrell - Captain Marvel *LeVar Burton - War Machine *Antony Del Rio - Reptil *Grey DeLisle - Ms. Marvel, Enchantress *Taye Diggs - Black Panther *Robert Englund - Dormammu *Nika Futterman - Captain Brazil *Greg Grunberg - Ant-Man *Mark Hamill - Red Skull, Chthon *Jess Harnell - Odin, Crimson Dynamo *Lena Headey - Black Widow, Mystique *Tricia Helfer - Sif *Cheryl Hines - Stardust *Lil' JJ - Luke Cage *Mikey Kelley - Silver Surfer *Tom Kenny - Iron Man, Captain America, Colossus, Juggernaut, MODOK *Wayne Knight - Egghead *Maurice LaMarche - Magneto *Stan Lee - Mayor of Superhero City *Jonathan Mankuta - Flatman, Zzzax *James Marsters - Mister Fantastic *Scott Menville - Quicksilver *Jennifer Morrison - Wasp *Julie Morrison - Screaming Mimi/Songbird *Tamera Mowry - Misty Knight *Adrian Pasdar - Hawkeye *Kevin Michael Richardson - Nick Fury, Scorpio *Roger Rose - Doctor Strange, Bulldozer *Kevin Sorbo - Ka-Zar *Ray Stevenson - Punisher *Tara Strong - Invisible Woman, H.E.R.B.I.E., Scarlet Witch, Brynnie Bratton *Cree Summer - Storm *George Takei - Galactus *Michelle Trachtenberg - Valkyrie *Hynden Walch - Jean Grey *Jim Ward - Professor X *Travis Willingham - Hulk, Iron Fist, Human Torch, Skurge, Piledriver Category:Shows